


Rain or Blood?

by Luna_Moon22



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Blood and Injury, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Injury, Injury Recovery, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Moon22/pseuds/Luna_Moon22
Summary: She felt wet. Whether it came from the rain pouring from the sky or the throbbing section of her torso, she wasn't sure.





	Rain or Blood?

Wet. She felt wet.

 

She wasn’t sure if the wet feeling came from the rain that was pouring down from above or from the weird aching area in her lower abdomen that she was trying to soothe with her hands. Which happened to also be wet. She wasn’t sure where from.

 

The few hairs in front of her fading blue eyes seemed to have changed color from the formerly soft yellow to an oddly deep crimson. Some part of her was worried about that. The rest of her was more focused on the sky just past those few strands. Maybe some of her was listening to the laughing of the masked figures surrounding her. Their red bodies danced around, seemingly celebrating. She wasn’t sure what they could be celebrating. She didn’t see anything to celebrate. Her mouth felt uncomfortably wet.

 

She blinked, inexplicable tears seemed to fall down the sides of her face as she tightened her grip on her own torso. She swallowed hard, but the uncomfortable wetness didn’t leave her mouth. 

 

Sudden panic overtook her former feeling of numbness and she let out a strangled cry. She was sure that anyone who heard it wouldn’t be able to tell if the cry was out of fear, anger, or a need for help. She only hoped that the person she had been waiting for would finish whatever he was doing soon. Before it was too late. Before the red-clad men surrounding her decided that the wetness pouring out of her wasn’t enough to satisfy them. 

 

She felt tired. 

 

“I feel tired.” She mumbled. It wasn’t loud. But one of the figures looked down at her. They crouched next to her and tilted their head, as if studying her. 

 

She shifted her gaze, looking where the figure’s eyes most certainly were beneath the mask. It said nothing, neither did she. They stared into each other’s eyes for what felt like hours but what she knew to be mere minutes in reality. 

 

Then the red-clad, masked figure’s head came off. 

 

She wasn’t surprised for the first few seconds, but her eyes widened when the next figure’s head flew off of its body. And then the next. And then the next. Until all of them were simply decapitated bodies lying in the sand next to her. And a young man wearing a blue tunic was leaning over her. 

 

“Oh. Welcome ba-“ She coughed, wetness seemed to force its way past her lips. The young man in the blue tunic’s eyes went wide and he gently placed a hand on her neck, as if signaling for her to breathe. 

 

“I’m trying.” She muttered. “I’m trying. It’s hard.” She coughed again. It wasn’t as harsh this time, but the violent movement through her chest caused a small whimper to leave her throat. 

 

“L-Link. Link, look in my bag. The red bottles. G-Give me one.” She reached an arm out towards the bag almost ten feet above her head. The contents were spilled out across the sand. Several bottles smashed. Something in the back of her mind commented on all the ingredients that had been in there. How all of them were unusable now. That same part of her was annoyed was that she would have to spend a crazy amount of Rupees and have to travel all over the world once again just to replace those ingredients to make sure that she and the young man in the blue tunic would have actually edible meals every day. 

 

He nodded at her words and practically leaped towards the spilled contents of her bag. He went through both the contents still inside the bag and what had been spilled by her attackers. Until he looked up at her with pure panic and what almost looked like sadness in his eyes. 

 

“B-Broken?” She managed to get out.

 

He nodded, moving back over to her. He gently slipped an arm under her torso. His other arm went under her knees and he carefully lifted her up, cradling her gently in his arms as he looked around as if trying to decide a direction. 

 

“Gerudo Town?” She muttered.

 

He nodded.

 

She weakly reached an arm out to point southeast. “That way.” She muttered, looking up at him. “Um. Please be quick.” She coughed lightly. 

 

He nodded again and took off running in the direction she had pointed, doing his best not to jostle her too much but simultaneously failing to prevent last waves of pain from coursing through her body. She clung to his tunic, pulling on the fabric with what little strength she had left in an attempt to make the pain at least the tiniest bit bearable for herself. 

 

Before she knew it, she felt herself being transferred from the arms of the young man in the blue tunic to a much thicker set of arms. They were tanner too. And more effeminate. It didn’t take long for her to work out that they were Gerudo arms. And that her vision was going hazy. 

 

“We will take care of her.” The Gerudo woman said. She could see him nod and she reached out for him. 

 

“L-Link!”

 

 _“They’re gonna help you Sylfia.”_ He signed to her, a tiny smile on his lips with a look of utter panic in his eyes. _“You’re gonna be fine.”_

 

She nodded weakly and the Gerudo woman carried her into the walls of the town. 

 

 


End file.
